


Smol Red Shenanigans

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [19]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fellbros, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Pap is a good bro, Prompted Babbles, Red turning into a small skele, Short Drabbles of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: It's a normal day in Snowdin, at least for everyone but Sans.Is that really a surprise by now, though?*A collection of oneshots about our favorite smol skeleton and the challenges he faces with his newfound size.*





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPterosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/gifts).



> Early B-day present for LadyPterosaur lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ^^

He sat back against the frigid inside wall of his sentry station, desperately hoping beyond hope that the dogs would be lazy like usual and not investigate the huge influx of magic that still surrounded his station and the surrounding woodland. Huddled into his now far too large coat, Sans struggled to keep his anxiety under control. At this size, none of his clothes fit him any longer, which wouldn’t be so bad if he could just take a shortcut back to the house. But no, of course whatever witchcraft had turned his body babybones-sized had also completely stunted his magic. He couldn’t summon more than a small training bone now, round and no more dangerous than a punch from his fist at this point. 

 

He wished somehow that his brother would find him first, if only to spare him the near-dust experience he would have before being able to convince the dogs who he was. Of course, even Boss’ collar didn’t fit him at this point, so it was more than likely they wouldn’t stop, even if he did still smell the same. Why the fuck did all the weird shit happen to him?!

 

“The magic pulse came-”

 

“-From over here, sir!”

 

Well damn. Not only were the dogs right fucking next to his station, apparently Boss was as well. Just peachy.

 

“Sniff out the area, I don’t feel like dealing with an ambush.” Sans flinched at the tone of his brother’s voice. It may not translate well to anyone but him, but that was definitely worry he heard. Well, Pap had been dragged away from whatever business he had that day to a fucking magic anomaly right next to his 1-HP brother’s station.

 

Deciding it would be better to face the music rather than dragging this out, Sans waited until he heard the dogs scatter off into the woods before dumping his coat and shorts, allowing his now four sizes too big shirt to cover him. With a small grunt he made his way around the station, looking this way and that to make certain it was just him and his brother, before turning to call out Papyrus’ name only to fall face first in the snow.

 

With how deep the snow usually was on the outskirts of Snowdin, he found fairly quickly that, at his current size, there was no possible way for him to get back up. Hot tears of frustration began to pool in his sockets, only to be blinked away in surprise as two large, impossible large hands lifted him up and into the air.

 

“Brother, do I even want to know?” Sans looked up at the gruff voice, finding his brother’s warm, yet concern filled eyelights staring down at him. Sans shrugged, trying to smirk in his usual way but finding that the pure emotion of the situation was finally getting to him. He had no magic, no HP, and even less body mass than he did before. If he was ever a target before, he was ten times more so now.

 

He didn’t want to cry, he desperately wanted to stay strong for his brother, but as the cold facts of the situation hit him he let out a choked sob. Papyrus cradled him to his chest, holding him close to his soul as he gathered his clothing from the sentry station and began the walk home. As Sans sobbed into his brother’s scarf, Papyrus gently consoled him, nuzzling the top of his skull when he was certain there was no one around to see.

 

“It doesn’t matter your size, brother. I promised I would protect you, that isn’t going to change simply because things get a little harder.”

 

Sans nodded, grateful that Papyrus wasn’t mad at him, or anything else his paranoid mind loved to come up with. Boss was going to protect him. He would go back to normal, even if it took a while. Things would be okay.

 

As long as he had his brother, everything would be okay.


	2. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: A little sick moment where Sans is so deathly sick that it's enough for Papyrus to get worried. So sick that breathing and movement is such a labor, or fainting in the middle of the day due to sicknesses?
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy lol

Well wasn’t this just  _ fuckin’  _ **_peachy_ ** .

 

Sans sniffled, blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders as he made his way downstairs, careful not to let the cloth get caught around his feet. A damn tumble down the stairs would not be the greatest way to die. He knew Pap had stayed home today and was more than likely in the kitchen, it was just a matter of  _ getting  _ there. The farther he got, the more tired he felt, until he plopped down in the floor between the couch and the tv. It was comfortable here...maybe even enough so to take a nap…

 

“Sans?” He felt himself get picked up suddenly, his vision going blurry as a wave of dizziness took over his mind. Being this size didn’t help in that aspect, but being sick made it even worse when Papyrus just randomly picked him up without warning. “You feel like you have a fever, are you alright?” Sans just shook his head, burying his skull in his brother’s chest. It felt better like this, comfortable. So when Papyrus began walking to the kitchen and made to put him down, he whined.

 

“Please, can you just…” Sans shut his mouth, face red with embarrassment as he tightened his hold on the other’s scarf. His brother thankfully took the hint and readjusted his hold so that he could still use a hand. Stupid bastard was still smirking at him, Sans could feel it in his bones.

 

He would have chuckled at his own humor is his throat didn’t feel as though he was swallowing knives. As it was, he settled for a weak smile as his brother went through one of the drawers, finally finding whatever he was looking for. Sans grimaced as a cool metal tab was pressed to his sternum, his slightly heated bones not exactly agreeing with the sudden change.It was held there, however, until the bone thermometer beeped. Papyrus pulled it away and frowned, rinsing it off in the sink before replacing it in the drawer and making his way into the living room.

 

“Of course you would get yourself sick with a high fever when you are this small, brother.” Papyrus looked angry as he sat on the couch, swaddling Sans appropriately in his blanket. Sans shrugged, noticing the fairly large degree of worry in the other’s voice.

 

“Sorry bro, didn’t mean to. I’m sure it’ll go away soon.” Sans couldn’t help but feel guilty; his brother shouldn’t have to deal with his shit on top of everything else he had to do. It seemed that Papyrus could feel his emotion, as he pulled Sans back to his chest, tucking his skull under his chin.

 

“I do not blame you for any of this, brother. You know that.” Sans nodded, feeling himself tear up as he shoved his face in Pap’s scarf.

  
“Love you too Pap.”


	3. Rattled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: Grillby stared at smol Sans quietly, while shakily poking one finger while Sans is being some sort of adorable blubbery angry mess.
> 
> Prompt 23: Sans with a babysitter. Him just being, "I'm an adult!" While everyone is like, you aren't staying by yourself. Also just friends getting over, hey he's a tiny marshmallow now.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

This wasn’t fair. Sans pouted as Papyrus finished his discussion with a certain fiery bartender over the phone, his arms crossed in a petulant manner. He glared at his brother, watching as he gathered his coat and shoes; both items having been found in the dump not long after Sans turned into a babybones once more. None of his old clothing fit, even as small as he was before. The utter bagginess of the cloth that surrounded him any time he tried was more than comical until he realized he would need his brother’s help to get back out of the damn clothes. 

 

“Alright, brother, Grillby has agreed to watch over you until my shift is done.” Papyrus walked over to the couch, Sans watching his every step with a firm scowl in place.

 

“I’m not an actual damn babybones, I don’t need babysittin’, bro.” Sans growled, though he yelped as Papyrus picked him up without further comment, forcing his coat on before setting him back down and handing him his shoes. The shoes themselves they had had to go to Alphys for, such a thing lasting in the Dump in at least repairable condition next to impossible. Sans himself had not gone, the first time Paps had let him stay home alone. Of course the one time his brother trusts him to stay safe by himself for a couple hours some random monster tried breaking in their house. Which, once said monster was taken care of, Papyrus had immediately sworn he would not leave Sans alone while he was still in this form.

 

Which lead to now, Sans folding his arms in defiance as Paps stared down at him, unimpressed.

 

“You do not have access to your full magic, you are as small as a babybones, and you cannot protect yourself should the worst happen. It is not up for debate, brother, put on your shoes.” They held a glare for a few moments before Sans huffed, ripping the shoes from their place on the couch and putting them on as grumpily as he could manage. Papyrus simply watched, the amusement clear in his eyelights as he watched the other finish up then lift his arms to be picked up. He chuckled, pulling his brother to his chest as he walked to the front door, locking it behind them.

 

Sans cringed further into his brother’s hold as they walked through town, very aware he wouldn’t look like more than a package in his brother’s arms; the thought wasn’t as comforting as it should have been. He counted the steps to Grillby’s, the smell of grease and cheap beer hitting him before Pap could even make a noise of disgust, the old wooden door to the establishment creaking wildly as the other threw it open. Sans could feel himself trembling as the low din of conversation that was the norm of Grillby’s surrounded them, lulling only for a moment as monsters looked to verify the identity of the Captain. 

 

He could feel his brother attempting to subtly calm him, but he only truly felt the panic leave him once Grillby had ushered the both of them into one of his back rooms, away from prying eyes. Sans wobbled as Papyrus sat him on a small spare bed, the mattress more than a little lumpy. Papyrus shared a few final words with the bartender before leaving, Sans feeling a bit safer with his old friend, though he would have much rather been with his brother. 

 

He looked up at the fire sprite, only to find Grillby standing with a strange look on his face, one hand over where his mouth would be. A more cursory look revealed that, of all things, Grillby was laughing at him, blushing as he tried to stifle the chuckles and chortles that made their way out of him. Sans growled and huffed, though the display of aggression only made it worse before Grillby was sitting against the door to the room, openly laughing his soul out. Sans glared; he’d remember this betrayal.

 

“Are you about done makin’ fun of me yet, dick?!” Sans finally yelled, his arms crossed over his small rib cage. Grillby nodded through quiet snickers as he sat up, finally giving him a serious look. 

 

“Sorry, I just...wasn’t expecting you to be  _ that  _ small.” Grillby began to chuckle once more as Sans huffed angrily, though he smirked. To be honest, if this had happened to his bro he may not have recovered for a full hour or two. Grillby stood after another few moments, wiping the seat of his pants off before crossing his own arms, giving Sans a faux exasperated look.

 

“I suppose you want some mustard?” Sans laughed.

 

“You know me so well!” Sans watched, still laughing as the other left the room, locking it behind him so no wayward monster would happen upon his weak-as-shit self. Maybe this whole babysitting thing wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
